


In which the clones should have been given a list

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: In which Palpatine gets screwed [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I only write these during school for some reason, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Order 66 Didn't Happen (Star Wars), Order 66 Happened Differently (Star Wars), Other, Palpatine Gets Rekt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Summary: In which inhibitor chips mean nothing if you don't know what the orders are.
Series: In which Palpatine gets screwed [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177526
Comments: 32
Kudos: 177





	In which the clones should have been given a list

“Execute Order 66.”

* * *

Sidious closed his eyes in anger. When he opened them again he had hoped for the disturbing sight in front of him to have disappeared, but it was a fool’s hope.

When he arrived at the  _ should be empty  _ Temple, imagine his surprise when there were STILL JEDI THERE!

“Troopers,” he gritted out, “Why are the Jedi still ALIVE?”

“Sir?” Commander Fox questioned.

“I told you to execute order 66!” 

One of the blue armor clones stepped up.

“Not to be rude Chancellor, but what the hell is order 66?”

“The death of all the Jedi!”

“What are they sick or something?” One of the 212th asked.

“No, you fools, we’re going to kill them.”

“So no Jedi?” Commander Bacara asked.

“Idiots! There will only be one Jedi left!”

“But you just said…” Commander Bly never sounded more confused.

“Only Anakin Skywalker would be left and I will turn him into the greatest living sith lord ever!”

“Ahem?”

Sidious turned at the sound and was faced with the inquisitive glances of tens of Jedi Masters.

And their lightsabers.

_ Shit.  _

**Author's Note:**

> can anyone guess what movie scene part of the dialogue is based on?


End file.
